Last Pretense
by AZNKIM
Summary: Hermione doesn't know if she can handle the world anymore and the person who loves her most comforts her to hold on. Knowing he'll be there through it all, can Hermione hold on to the only reason to keep fighting and not give up? Or will she give up...


**Last Pretence; DHR**

"Mione... What's wrong, baby speak to me!" I heard his velvet voice talk to me, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at the boy I loved as he rushed through the wooden door. He didn't deserve this; he has already gone through so much just to be beside me at this very moment.

"Baby you're scaring me, why are you crying?" I could hear the desperateness in his voice, his long ivory fingers shot up to my face, lifting my eyes to his. I could see every etch of hurt he had ever been though in his grey, icy blue eyes. I felt the tears fall from my brown orbs, running down to my cheeks and onto his fingers.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretence,_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defence,_

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles,_

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for awhile,_

I felt my knees give away beneath me and his strong arms enclose around me. He sunk down to the floor holding my entire body in his lap, never ceasing to let go of me. I ran all the way to our spot in the Astronomy Tower, just to get away, I just wanted to be still, I wanted the world to be still; just stop.

I was so grateful to have him; he had been there for me so many times before. Holding my hand though every hardship since we've been together; I didn't deserve him right now. He didn't deserve this hurt.

"It's okay if you aren't ready to talk Hermione, I'll stay with you, I'll hold you up; I promise. You know I'll be here, beside you, I'll always be right beside you." His voice was calm; he was trying to hold himself together for me.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much,_

_I'll be right beside you._

"Draco..." I spoke softly to him, my voice dry and rough from crying. "I'm so sorry, I just... it gets to be too much for me to handle sometimes. Ron and Harry aren't talking to me, I'm scared for the people I love getting hurt in this war, I just wish it would all stop; it gets so overwhelming. "

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath,_

_And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless,_

_When you try to speak but you make no sound,_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud,_

_I will stay. Nobody will break you,_

"Oh Hermione... I know, trust me I know. But you know we'll get through this, together, we'll make it though, and I won't let anyone break you or us apart. I'll stay, I'll always be here, I promised." He said to me as he ran his hand through my windblown hair; comforting me. I could stay here in his arms forever.

I pulled away for a split second, and that's all it took...

_Trust me, trust me, don't pull away,_

_Just trust me, trust me._

_Cause I'm just trying to keep it together,_

_Cause I could do worse and you could do better,_

"Don't do this Hermione, please just don't do this." His arms roughly pushed me outward forcing me to meet his gaze. There were tears in his eyes, he was breaking down; I was breaking him down.

"I'm trying to keep it together for you Hermione, but how can I do that when all you are doing right now is breaking my heart? I know I could find someone way worse than you and god knows you could find someone loads better than a stupid bloke like me, but I thought we were in this together; isn't that what we promised?" He was sobbing uncontrollably now; his eyes left mine and went straight to the ground between us. His hands still holding me in the same place and even if I tried my body wouldn't move.

"I love you. Draco Malfoy, I have loved you for so long, and I am eternally grateful you are here with me. I'm not giving up, I just breakdown from time to time; I have flaws just like any other person. We're in this together, and even though it is rough 99% of the time I wouldn't want this with anyone else." I kept my eyes on his, waiting for his response; his eyes don't lie.

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up,_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much,_

_I'll be right beside you,_

_Nobody will break you._

His eyes met mine, but before I could react his mouth darted towards me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. This is what we were fighting for, this fire we had at this moment, it was worth dying for. His perfect lips left mine and I opened my eyes to see him, he had a smile on his face; not a smirk, a genuine smile; this is what I lived for.

_Right beside you..._


End file.
